Sonny With A Chance Of Chad
by EllezorPayne
Summary: Sonny's heartbroken. She gets into a fight with two of her bestfriends. Her parents are always out of the country. How will Chad mend her broken heart? And will they realize their feelings for each other before it's too late?


**Author's Note:**

**This is my second story so far. : In this story, they are not celebrities nor are they famous. They are just average teens. **

**Disclaimer:**

**I cannot believe I still do not own SWAC. I mean, come' on, can't I at least own it for one day? Anyways, I own Jessica and Landon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny's POV (Sonny  **_**Lucy / **__Sonny's thoughts / _Narration / **Jessica**)

"**Hey, Lucy." **_Ugh, I'm so tired._

"_**Hey, Sonny." **__She seems to be so happy today._

"**What's up? You seem so happy today." **

"_**Really? Well. It's because I finally said yes to Landon!" **__what?_

"**Oh my god. Congratulations, then! Why didn't you tell me you were planning to do that, or that he even asked you out in the first place?" **_I faked a smile. I'm too tired, but I'm happy for her._

"_**Well, I wasn't actually planning to say yes. But it just happened. And I thought I told you he did." **_Lucy then realized how 'gloomy' Sonny looked.

"_**What's wrong? Normally you are very perky and highly energetic." **__I'm actually heartbroken._

"**Nothing. I'm. Just. So. Tired. Today." **_Tired of loving someone who doesn't love me back._

"_**Well, I can drop you off at home. You look too tired to even drive." **__She's a real friend. Hmm…Where is Jessica?_

"**Sure. That'll be great. Oh, by the way, have you seen Jessica?"**

"_**Hmm...no, do you think she's sick?"**_

"**No, I think she'd call or text if she was sick. Maybe she just went home early."**

They started walking towards Sonny's car, Sonny was trying to call Jessica, but the line is busy.

"**So, when did Landon asked you out?" **She managed to say while trying to call Jessica.

"_**Earlier." **_

"**Are you sure about him? You know he's a big player. He loves leading girls on and then break up with them when the girl falls in love with him"**

"_**Of course I am." **_Her face fell, and her tone became a little bit serious.

"**Well, I'm just worried that he'll just lead you on." **

"_**I'm not stupid, Sonny." **__Now that's harsh. What is she so mad about?_

"**I didn't mean it **_**that**_** way."**

It became silent. They were getting inside the car when suddenly Sonny's phone rang.

"**Hey, Jessica. Where were you?" **_I can see Lucy looking at me through the rearview mirror._

"**Well, I went home straight after the last class. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you guys. I'm. Just. So. Tired." **_Same Here_

"**Oh. Hey, Lucy here has some major news!" **_I faked enthusiasm._

"**Can I talk to her?"**

"**Sure."**

Sonny then hands her phone to Lucy, who excitedly told Jessica about her 'major' news.

"_**Hey." **__She sounds so perky on the phone._

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Well, I Landon's my new boyfriend!"**_

"_**No, it's not." **_Her voice shifted from being perky to being serious.

"_**I'm not an idiot." **__Now, she's a little bit mad._

"_**I have to go, Sonny's really tired today and I'll be driving her home." **__Now she's talking in a dead tone._

"_**Bye" **_and at that she handed me back my phone.

"_**Apparently, she also thinks I'm an idiot." **_She said in a sarcastic voice.

After that, she started driving. The whole drive home isn't really that long, but it seemed like it'll never end. And the silence is driving Sonny crazy. After what seemed like years to Sonny, they finally arrived home. Lucy handed her, her keys.

"**You can use my car to go home."**

"_**I'll just call a cab, my car's at home. My mom dropped me off to school this morning."**_

"**Oh. Thanks for driving me home."**

"_**Bye."**_

"**Look, I'm sorry for earlier, I shouldn't have said that."**

"_**It's okay, you were just being a friend."**_

And at that, she started walking away and into the streets. Sonny went inside the house and locked the door. She then sat on to the sofa and cried. She can't take the pain anymore. It's all just too much. She's been hiding all her problems from her friends and just trying to deal with them by herself. She just cried and cried until she slowly dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Bored? Review and tell me what you think. And also, to all the reviewers in 'Permanent Scars', thank you. You all helped me get through an almost depressing episode. I got inspired to write, and right now, I'm still working on the next chapter. =)<strong>


End file.
